TMNT Leo
by leoraphdonnymikey
Summary: When Master Splinter died everyone took it hard. But is Leo facing more than his inner thoughts? And can his brothers bring him back from the death he faces inside?
1. Chapter 1 : The Dumpster

Hey this is my first story and I don't really know how it'll go down, or if it even will be any good.

But here we go anywayJ

 ** _Italic and bold writing are the thoughts_**

The rain washed over his pale green skin as he looked up into the night sky of New York.

 _How can they guys not want to see this? It's just beautiful._

Leo sat on the old dumpster can and watched the cars pass at high speed and the drunken men and woman of the city pass, completely oblivious to the giant green turtle sat only 10 feet away.

 ** _I wonder what they would do if I were to show myself? Probably think I was dressed in a costume before screaming and running away…. That's the usual response._**

A small tear fell down Leos face, he remembered the days when Master Splinter would tell the four brothers why the world would not accept them.

It had been 4 months since Master Splinter had died. Leo had taken it the hardest, he was the closest and more sensitive turtle. Raph spent most of his time locked in the Dojo punching bags and throwing his sia's around like a mad man.

Donnie spent his time working on different jobs like fixing the shell cells that Raph kept breaking. But he was slowly loosing interest in his inventions. He no longer had that fire to build and create items that would help the brothers.

Mikey spent his time in the living room flicking through the TV, but he could never settle on a channel, and when the soaps came on a tear would roll down his face, remembering how Master Splinter loved the soaps. 8PM every Wednesday night was his TV time.

Back up on the surface is where Leo spent all his time, staying in the layer was just a painful reminder of what happened, too much for Leo to bear. He hadn't been in the lair for 3 months now, he had no idea what his brothers were doing, how they felt or where they were. Kacey and April had tried to find Leo many times but they knew as a ninja he would always be one step ahead. And he was.

 ** _I wonder how they're all holding up? Without they're "Fearless Leader"_**

Leo chucked thinking back to him and Raph's stupid arguments over who was Leader, It was Leo but the hot head Raph could never get that in his head. That was the first chuckle Leo had heard from himself in 4 months, and it felt good.

That's the end of part one, there will be a longer part but as a starter I thought I would keep it short! This will be mainly based on Leo and his pain, but there will defiantly be other stories based on other turtles and defiantly Kacey and April!

 **So follow, like and review all you want** **J**

 ** _~~~~~ Leoraphdonnymikey xx_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Remembering

Here is the second part of the story, Leo hasn't been home in 3 months and despite trying to find him no one can. But this is the part when he comes home.

I warn you this will be long and it may get emotional if you're a Leo lover like myself.

 ** _Italics and Bold are thoughts._**

 **Bold and Underlined are Leos inside voice**

"Hey shell for brains, what time is it?!" Raph shouted across to Mikey, who wasn't even listening at this point. He was far to absorbed into the new comic that had come out.

"I SAID SHELL FOR BRAINS WHAT IS THE BLOODY TIME!?" Raph was getting impatient as his gripped his sai and stared at Mikey.

"Oh sorry bro, um I don't know ask Donnie, Hey don what's the time?" Mikey didn't even take his eyes away from the comic to see if Donnie was even in the Lair.

"Mikey im not your turtle clock for god's sake, im trying to fix the 13th shell cell that Raph broke. Ask Leo…. Oh…."

Raph stared at Donnie with daggers In his eyes. He missed Leo the most, despite they're constant arguing he loved his brother, and without him, Raph's temper was hitting boiling point.

"Raph im sorry, I forgot. Its been 3 months and I still feel like Leo is here…. His room is still the same when he left, and I wake up every night thinking I hear him coming thought the door, but its only ever klunk… Im sorry Raph, I know you need him…." Donnie's eyes teared up and he looked away punching his cabinet.

This grabbed Mikey's attention, he looked over and Donnie's sorry eyes and watched as Raph walked over slowly and hugged his brother.

"I know Don, we all need him" This was the first time Mikey

"Raph im sorry, I forgot. Its been 3 months and I still feel like Leo is here…. His room is still the same when he left, and I wake up every night thinking I hear him coming thought the door, but its only ever klunk… Im sorry Raph, I know you need him…." Donnie's eyes teared up and he looked away punching his cabinet.

This grabbed Mikey's attention, he looked over and Donnie's sorry eyes and watched as Raph walked over slowly and hugged his brother.

"I know Don, we all need him" This was the first time Mikey had seen Raph showing any emotion to this situation. Mikey slowly walked over and joined the hugging. Being the youngest he often felt like he was more the baby of the group, and whilst he blubbered in a pool of tears… he felt like the adult for once.

Up on the roof Leo stared at the cover hole that led into the sewers.

 ** _No I can't, it's been three months… How could the need me, why would they?_**

Battling with his inner demons a tear fell on his cheek. Not knowing how his brothers were doing all he could think of was the promise he made to Splinter as he was dying

 ** _"_** ** _My son, as I have watched you grow over the years you have made me so proud. Overcoming the chances to be defeated and coming through when your family needed you the most. I am ever so proud of you my son, and I need a promise of you._**

 ** _Promise me you will watch over your brothers, protect them, teach them and most of all love them. Be the farther figure they all need and never let anyone destroy your pride, courage and happiness my son. I love you all"_**

That was it, Leo burst into tears and headed to the man hole cover. He had to do what he promised his Master, he had to look after his brothers. Yet as he entered the sewers a darkness crept inside of him, a voice that was ever so soft yet violent.

 **No one needs a show of leader to come in and ruin their lives, you should of stopped the Shredder from injuring your Master, Proud HA don't make me laugh. You should of died when the Shredder returned last time and nearly killed you off!**

Shaking his head, he stopped in his tracks, punching the wall a part of him knew this voice was right, yet he continued on. Feeling tired he stopped by a small hole I the wall.

 ** _I shall rest tonight and carry on moving tomorrow. Im sure they can wait one more day to see me. Im sure…._**

And with that he faded into a deep sleep, with his rucksack still packed from the day he left the smell and sound of the sewers reminded him of home.

Well there is part two, its much longer and more in detail. Leo has voices appearing in his mind showing signs of either being depressed or going crazy. Our blue clam turtle will slowly reveal his inner demon, and his brothers have no idea what's about to happen!

~~~Leoraphdonnymikey


	3. Chapter 3 : Home

Part three and its only been a few hours, I know but I want to get as much up as possible before I go to work for the weekend, but here is part three of probably a few as I want to get a lot of detail in the story especially as Leo is now feeling kind of alone and scared of his own mind.

 ** _Italic and bold is thoughts_**

 **Bold and underlined are Leos thoughts**

Smiling as he approached the sewer door he still remembered the code to open the lair door, it was early. Maybe too early. But surely someone wold be up.

He typed in the code BRPOS ; standing for each letter of each turtle's colour and the final S was for Splinter. As he typed in the code straight away he could see the remains of last night's movie night, it must have been a Thursday then. Leo had lost track of time and days after all, the sky only reveals so much.

The TV was still on, and popcorn bowls lay upside down on Mikey's front, it was normal for him to sleep on the couch now days but Leo wouldn't have known this. Don was asleep at his desk head first in his tool kit, and Raph was asleep at the kitchen table, holding his Sai in on hand and a glass of water in the other.

 **Look that them, so peaceful and happy. Do you think they actually thought of you last night?**

Shaking his head, the thought's ran deep, maybe this voice was telling some truth but he had to prove himself wrong, after all 3 months was a long time to be apart especially after 15 years.

He patted Mikey on the head,

"Rise and shine sleepy head" Leo laughed as Mikey ran and jumped across the sofa lunging into an enormous hug. This woke up Donnie who also ran over to hug Leo.

"Leo we thought you weren't coming home!" Donnie shut his eye and rested against Leos front.

"I was going to come back, I just didn't know how or when….. Raph?!" Leo looked over the red banded turtles was still asleep despite the noise made from Mikey.

Clearly startling the turtle Raph jumped up with his Sai at the ready.

"Woah bro calm down, its me…. Leo? Your brother?"

"Oh hey… well welcome back bro." He sat back down pretending he didn't really care. He drank his water and with that was gone up to his room.

"Were finally a family again brothers, just like Splinter wanted. And even Raph I can see hasn't changed. He never was one to be affectionate." Smiling Leo knew his brothers could see he meant it as a joke, but deep down he also knew that something just wasn't right.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Turning in his sleep Leo could hear voices getting louder, more violent and harsher with their words.

 **As a leader why aren't you looking after them? Why are you failing your Maters last wishes? Your brothers hate you Leonardo, HATE!**

"STOP!" He screamed, waking himself up Leo looked around the room. He was alone, but soon he could hear the thudding of a brother's footsteps.

"Leo you okay bro?" Raph looked so concerned for Leo.

"Yeah just a nightmare that's all, sorry… What time is it?"

"A nightmare? Leo that's the ninth this week? You sure you're okay? And time.. … its 5am…" Rah looked at the clock in Leo's room, it was working but he guessed Leo just didn't think to look.

"Yeah I mean they're kind of bugging me now but its fine. And 5am? Oh well I better get up then….." For Leo 5am was normal to wake up, just not by nightmares that kept occurring. Inside his mind twisted things were going on, his family dead. His pride lost. And a voice so familiar telling him how he was failing, worthless and alone.

His Katana's had never looked so inviting for a small incision of his throat. But why was he feeling this way? Why was it now that he was home, surrounded by those he loved was he feeling more alone then when he was spending his nights on the rooftops watching the cars and the city pass by?

Ah part three is done. Im kind of getting into this as I feel this will defiantly progress into Leo feeling rather depressed. I want to focus on the bond him and Raph have more so now because Leo is gunna need him in part 4 more than ever!

~~~~Leoraphdonnymikey


	4. Chapter 4 : Suicide

Well so far ive had over 60 views! So thank you very much and please follow and leave reviews!

Thank you:)

But on with the story because that's what your all here for isn't it! Not to hear me blabber on about my love for TMNT and views on my story haha.

So let's begin (Big chapter BTW so be ready for a 12pm read, Ive been there too don't worry, haha)

 ** _Italic and Bold are thought's_**

 **Bold and Underlined are Leos thoughts.**

 **Ignore it Leo, your better than this! Your strong, kind, caring. You're not alone, you're not a burden. Master Splinter would have died even if you could have prevented it. But if you did that would mean you would be dead.**

Thinking to himself Leo stared at his bedroom wall and looked at the sharpness of his Katana blades. The anger he felt inside was not needed, the pain he felt the emotions running in his blood needed to be free. It was midnight, no one would know if he was too well…. Go now. No one would miss him the voice kept shouting.

It was another sleepless night; this was the tenth in a row. He had only been home for nearly a month, but slowly he felt he was going mad.

"AH GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU STUPID VOICE, I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU!" Leo screamed whilst grabbing his head and pulling at his mask. Tears fell from his eyes and he slowly begin to hyperventilate.

"Leo? LEO!" Raph shouted but with no answer from the room above he knew something was wrong. He ran to Don and Mikey and shook them til they awoke.

"Leo is having another nightmare; I'll take this one but your next Mike"

Mikey grunted, half asleep on Dons shoulder. And Raph walked away. It was like a routine by now for him, he was always the one to check on Leo and he always stayed up late to make sure he was okay. Little did he know this time would be different from the other times he checked Leo….

In his room he sat

 **Footsteps, they're getting closer. If your gunna do it, do it now you fool!**

He ran to his Katana in a state of madness and drew it from its holder. He placed it onto his wrist and the blade dug into his skin.

"Leo are you crazy! Stop!" Raph got there just in time, to a sight he never wanted to see. His brother crying his eyes out and blood dripping like a murder scene.

Leo looked at Raph before slowly closing his eyes and collapsing into his brother's arms.

"Im… sorry, the voices… they told me to" Leo stuttered out the words before his eyes shut. Just managing to hear Raph call for his other brother's assistance.

"What happened Raph?!" in a panic Donny looked around at the scene in front of him. Shocked he ran to Leos side seeing him unconscious was not a good sign. And though Don was no Doctor he knew that If his brother was to live he needed some serious attention.

Mikey looked at Raph, this was the first time he had seen him cry and beg at the same time.

"Leo open your eyes; Leo listen to me…. Stop messing Leo come on bro I need ya to come through." Raph's face was soaking from his tears and his words wouldn't even come out near the end as he watched his brother start to go into shock. His body shook and his eyes fluttered.

Don raced to his lab to find bandages and anything to use to bring is brother into a stable condition. Carrying him to his bed Raph placed him gently down and stood back whilst Don worked his magic. Raph and Mikey left the room after half hour as the thought of losing Leo was something nor of them could bear.

Hours seemed to pass by before Don came from the bedroom with a pale face, looking at his brothers his face seemed to lighten up.

"I did all I could for him, it's just a waiting game now. In other words, it's up to him if he's going to live or die…." Don looked at Raph as his face turned pale.

"But he told me… voices made him do this. What if they tell him to not fight?" Mikey looked at Raph shocked at what he heard.

"Im sure Leo will pull through Raph, despite the voices he heard he's got to make it? Right Don?" Mikey looked at Don for some reassurance but all Donny could give him was a small nod. Depp down they all knew how Leo had been acting at night was probably down to these voices. And to take it this far, to try and kill himself they all knew deep down the voices might actually try to take him from slightly stable, to dead.

Raph went into Leos room, before he turned to walk in he looked at his brothers.

"Im going to take first watch over Leo. I can't leave him alone tonight."

He shut the door behind him before sitting alone side Leos bed, Don had done some amazing work with what he had. Tubes, fluid and bandages. It was incredible. But Raph just felt it shouldn't have been needed.

Part four is complete, it'll be a while before part five and sorry if this is a bad place to end it. Because we all want to know if the fearless leader now has found his fear.

And for someone who is a Leo fan like myself writing this is difficult…. Though I know it's only written haha.

Be back soon my lovelies with the dramatic part 5!

Follow, review and share with other fanfiction members. Let's bring the TMNT back to life!

(Sorry for any wrong spelling and punctuation)

~~~~Leoraphdonnymikey


	5. Chapter 5 : Loosing Himself

It's that time again where part 5 is brought out super-fast and probably won't make much sense haha, but even this was hurtful to write as I am a HUGE Leo fan L

So onwards we go with part 5 of TMNT Leo, it's going to be long so be warned. You may be up til 12pm! But you all want the details right?

Enjoy….

Rubbing his eyes Raph realised he must have drifted off at some point whilst watching over Leo.

"Sorry bro" he whispered, he knew Leo probably couldn't hear him right now but it was worth a try. Raph looked at the drip attached to Leo's hand.

"Empty, is that good or bad Leo?" as is waiting for a response was going to happen. Shaking his head he knew that Donnie would answer that but something pulled him close to Leo, a feeling of never wanting to leave his side.

"Why'd you do it bro? Why? We love ya you know that right? What made you think we wanted you gone… dead?" his words struggled to come out through his tear filled eyes. Before long he was crying like before, a child who lost his toys maybe.

Down at his lab Donnie was working on some chemicals that would be used to be transferred into Leos body as a medicine to hopefully get him out of this coma state he was in.

Finishing his last batch, he headed up to Leo's room, stopping by the door he knew Raph had lost it, honestly him and Leo were the closer brothers, but that didn't matter now. Because now they're were all closer than before.

"Knock knock Raphie" Donnie tried to calm the tension in the room before looking at his brother's wet face.

"I just wanna know why Don. Why he tried this, why he wanted to, and why he won't wake the damn hell up!" Raph's temper was gone he was losing his mind not being able to ask Leo these things personally.

"We all do Raph but at the moment he is um asleep…..." trying not to patronise Raph Donnie used his words carefully.

He placed the medication on the nozzle in Leo's arm, neck and wrist. He looked like an experiment that they use to do when the shredder was alive. The kind of inventions Baxter Stockman would do to try and concur the world. Though he never got past the city outskirts. Heck even the garbage man did more than him!

But re living the shredders existence was not needed, Donnie knew how Leo felt about that. After all he was there when the Shredder sliced through Master Splinters stomach, giving him all of 8 minutes to live. Leo never lived it down how he should have jumped, how he should have died not his master.

Yet in those minutes Master splinters words to Leo never made it easier for him, he just felt more weight on his shoulders to do well for his family. And running away seemed a good option.

Donnie had a feeling these "voices" that Leo was hearing were perhaps the voices that made him leave the sewers for the last 3 months. And maybe coming home was just what the voices needed to become such a burden on him that his Katana's seemed like an escape.

Mikey sat in the living room playing computer games, trying to distract himself from Leos still body lying upstairs. He wanted to visit Leo but alone was best. And with Raph refusing to leave his side Mikey wanted to try and avoid crying in front of him.

"Raph has taken this so badly you know Mike" Donnie's calm voice seemed so distant today.

Turning around Mikey could see Don was upset, maybe seeing Raph so broken really triggered Leo's state.

"I know, I heard him crying last night, begging Leo to wake up. He practically shouted at him for not waking up when he was asking so nicely." Mikey recalled last night's events so well, from the sudden screams of Raph yelling for help, to the pool of blood covering Leos room.

"Yeah I know; he just needs time to recover I think. But as for Leo im not sure he's gunna wake up you know Mike…. I don't want to give you all the hope he will just in case you know…."

"I get you bro, but don't tell Raph right? It'll only make him worse." Mikey looked down as if he was about to cry but holding it in he got out a few more words.

"It will just take time you know, for anything to happen. We love our little family"

Part 5 is complete it may take a while for part 6 as im going away and having to work… but part 5 is complete and I left it on a rather sad but also happy note.

Mikey showing how much they all love their family makes my heart melt, only Leo's unstable condition kind of sucks right. Im sorry don't hate me! Haha.

Follow, Review and favourite for updates and also new stories available.

~~~~Leoraphdonnymikey


	6. Chapter 6 : Open Eyes

Okay so here we are again with PART 6! I hope that your all still interested and it'd be great if I could get more reviews. Even if it's to tell me how to make this better!

But I hope you enjoy part 6J

 ** _Italic and bold are thoughts._**

It had been two weeks since Leo tried to kill himself.

 ** _Why?_** Raph thought to himself. Just why. Raph hadn't left Leo's side in the entire two weeks unless it was compulsory. This often meant Donnie would come in and force Raph to leave, giving the other brothers some time alone with him.

Walking into the room Don placed his hand on Leo's head. He was shortly followed by Mikey who was reading his new comic in depth.

"What's this for now then Don? Is he any better?" Raph looked up at his brother with the eyes of a lost puppy.

Stopping in his tracks Mikey looked at Donnie waiting for an answer, the sides of Donnie's lips reached towards the sky!

"Well his temperature is now normal, his breathing is also normal and I do believe that his wound is on the way to recovery. He is so much better than last week guys!"

Trying to avoid getting over exited just in case it was a false alarm Mikey smiled back at Donnie swear this news was exactly what they all needed to hear.

"Come on bro, you can beat this I know you, you're a fearless leader after all" Raph smiled, he knew f Leo could hear his that would spark and argument over who was a better leader and always end up in Raph becoming annoyed and Leo trying to fix another disagreement between them.

"You know I think he can hear you Raphie. Remembered when we nearly lost Leo to the shredder? When a loved one speaks to those in need it can bring lost soul back." Looking around Raph looked at Mikey as if what he just said had come from a dictionary.

"Well at least we know you take something in!" Raph replied, whilst Mikey just laughed it off before nudging Raph in a joking manner. Seeing Raphael smile was something no one had seen in these past 3 weeks whilst Leo had been out cold.

The next day Donnie went to check on Leo as normal at 10am, and as normal Raph and Mikey were upstairs taking it in turns to watch over Leo.

"Morning. Can I check Leo's signs please?" As if Don had to ask to check his brother. But he was far to polite to just move them out the way,

Donnie was just about to take blood when suddenly Leos arm flinched at the prick of the needle. This had never happened before and each turtle looked just as confused as the other.

"LEO?!" Raph shouted, not sure what to expect as each brother stood still, staring at Leo.

What felt like a life time but was only 3 minutes passed and there was light at the end of the tunnel.

"Ugh what happened?" Leo's eyes squinted as he adjusted to the light and looked around to see three green faces smiling, crying and hugging.

"Bro you tried to kill yourself? You've been in a coma for three weeks now?" Raph told him as if he thought Leo would know exactly what happened.

"I tried to do what? Why would I do that?" Confused Leo waited for an answer.

"Raph, he may have suffered memory loss, so take it easy. Try not to scare him with his own thoughts you know." Donnie looked over knowing to take it easy.

"I can't believe you're okay Leo, we were so worried dude!" Mikey's voice was like an over exited child at Christmas!

"Well your safe now Leo and I promise I will look after you, I'll help you. Just ask and I'll do it. Because I need you bro. I love ya." Raph's soft side was coming out as a tear hit the floor.

Hugging his brother, he got up to fetch some food and water for his eldest brother.

 ** _Man I love being a brother!_**

 ** _]_**

Well there is part 6! Leo is awake and living. He can't remember much but he is in the safe…... for now. Only time will tell if he will fully recover from his actions.

And who is the voice that caused this family so much pain?

Stay following to find out more in part 7!

Follow, like and review for more updates and also feedback for myself J

That's me signing off for now!

~~~~Leoraphdonnymikey


	7. Chapter 7 : The Voice Revelaed

Part 7 have been a little delayed but I wanted to give people the chance to catch up on what happened, this is going to be a fairly long chapter as im not sure what to include yet or what to give away.

So with that, enjoy!

It had been just under a week since Leo had woken up, still in bed unable to move his brothers were doing everything they could to make him feel loved, appreciated and happy.

Mikey would sit and play board games with Leo so he wouldn't get bored. Donnie would check his vital signs before reading him the newspapers, and letting him talk to Casey and April on the phone.

Raph spent the most time with him, watching films, reading books, talking to him and even just sleeping in the room for company.

Even though they were keeping him happy they all wanted to know who the voice was and why it had driven Leo into such a crazy state of mind.

It was Raph's turn to try and talk to Leo, he seemed to get the most form him before Leo would go into a catatonic state. This seemed to be more of an issue now with Leo, he would stare into space and "see" things. He was always paranoid that someone was going to get him, and that the voices were too strong for him to hold on.

At first Raph was always scared when Leo went catatonic, he didn't know what it was, what to do or how to help. After Donnie checked Leo he sat the brothers down to explain Leonardo's state.

"So your telling me we can't help? And he might try this again?" Raph stood up shaking his head.

"He might be able to hear us so talking could help and well yeah…. Im sorry I know you wanted better news than that…" Don knew that new hit Raph hard.

Thinking back to that moment gave Raph the shivers. Knowing Leo could go catatonic at any moment was terrifying but knowing he could try this again made him even more concerned.

Had he not of seen Leo last time then they would have probably been burying their brother!

"So how you feeling today bro?" Raph calmly asked Leo, easing him into a conversation about these voices. And having to explain his catatonia to him was going to be hard. They hadn't told Leo yet about it as they didn't want him to panic. But Raph offered to tell Leo himself.

"Im feeling better thanks, but just tired." Leo let his head dip down, he managed to sit up for a few hours today but was feeling it now.

"Raph, why do I keep blanking out? I don't remember a lot of things that happen or what people say. Especially when I play with Mikey…" Leo gave Raph a concerning look waiting for an answer.

"Um well remember how I told you about being unwell?" Trying to not scare Leo he smiled.

Nodding Leonardo seemed to understand.

"Well you sometimes have these bad visions. Bad thoughts. So now your body blanks out some things and you just stare into space but you can see things. But you shouldn't listen to them, they're bad. But all in all you have a condition called Catatonia," He tried to smile at Leo not to cause to much concern.

"Oh so you mean I kind of fall asleep for a while? And yeah the vices are strong though, deep and very threatening. I recognise him though."

This was the most he had given away about these voices. Deep, loud, threatening, and a male. Raph looked surprised. It was something to go by but he needed more information.

"Can you tell me who it is Leo? Where did you hear him from?"

"Well he might get mad if I tell you Raph, but I know you know him too. He wanted me to send you a message…" Eyes rolling back into his skull Leos eyes were just white. Scared Raph started to shake Leo, but then he began to speak.

"Your sensei would be so unhappy with you all Raphael, your brother bed ridden, dying, catatonic and seeing people? Leonardo of course knows this voice, as do you. You all do. For I am the enemy you fear, the darkness you hold on to. The vengesce you seek. I am Shredder."

Eyes coming back into place Leo looked as if he had no idea what had happened, but seeing Raph's facial expression gave him enough of an idea it was not good.

"SHIT" Raphael looked at Leo before grabbing him and holding him close. Panic set in as he realised this was not going to be easy to have his brother back, the shredder may have died, but for Leo

HE WAS REBORN.

Chapter 7 was a long one I did warn you but I did reveal who the voice was, and yes for those who asked it was indeed the SHREDDER. Poor Leo will need a lot of help overcoming this oneL

Stay tuned for part 8

Follow, favourite and review please, means a lot to me!

~~~~Leoraphdonnymikey.


	8. Chapter 8 : Accepting

Part 8 was a fairly long wait but I had a holiday and a show to be in so I was very busy but here is part 8

The voice was revealed to be the Shredder which is going to have some serious effects on this family.

Enjoy

Sitting in the kitchen the three brothers were silent. Raph had called Don and Mikey over to tell them something but deciding how to tell them was very difficult.

"Come on Raph I have stuff to fix and Mikey had games to play, what is so serious you can't even tell us?" Donnie moaned as he had patiently waited 20 minutes.

"Well you know this voice Leo has been hearing? And we have all been trying to get through to him right? Raph looked around at his brothers.

"Um well yeah we all know about it Raph…" Mikey looked confused.

"Well I know who it is…. As do we all…" Raph looked around to Leo's room trying to stay quiet as to not let Leo hear him.

"Well who is it?!" Donnie's eye brightened up as he waited to be told the news. Mikey sat up in his chair.

"It's the Shredder…..."

With that the three brothers exchanged looks and fell silent with fear.

"You mean to tell me that Shred Head didn't have enough fun nearly killing Leo, killing Sensei and then when we actually do finally kill him he's gone and got himself into Leo's head?!" Mikey's voice cracked at the thought of this.

"Yes that's exactly what happened. Even in death the Shredder still provokes us, still torments us and still tries to kill us off! "Raph's fists clenched, anger built up inside thinking back the all the times they tried to kill him off, thinking it was the end.

"Guys we gotta be supportive to Leo, no fist clenching Raph, and Mikey no dumb questions. We need to help Leo forget this voice in his head" Donnie started to walk over to the sink to get some water.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from upstairs, and a scream from their eldest brother. Exchanging glances all three brothers ran to the bedroom to see what had happened.

When they entered the room they found Leo curled on the floor shaking, as if he had some kind of nightmare. His body was ice cold and his skin was a pale green.

"Leo, Leo bro come on snap out of this. Im here, were all here. Me, Donnie and Mikey. Come on bro" Raph was holding Leo close while Donnie got a blanket and wrapped it around Leo.

Mikey, ran to get Leos tablets that April brought down. But Leo was refusing. He was in some kind of Catatonic shock. He had no control over his emotions, his feelings, and whatever he was seeing. It was not his brothers.

After half an hour Leo began to come around, he was panting as if he had run a marathon. His eyes began to focus on his surroundings to see all three brothers sat around him, staring, waiting. Lying back in his bed he began to try and sit up, yet he was unable to.

"Hey Leo, don't try to move okay. You had a pretty bad turn so we have put you on a drip with some strong tablets. So you may feel sleepy. That's okay." Don tried re assuring his brother as best he could.

"Yeah….I feel so tired." Leos eyes began to flutter.

"Guys we need to let him sleep now so he can rest, before we try and talk to him." Don pointed to the door before all brothers left. Looking at Leo's eyes close they took it in turns to watch him. To check he was breathing, and not having a bad turn.

"If ya need anything let us know." Raph looked away and left, realising how hard this would be.

Part 8 was fairly short I know, but it's something to go by isn't it.

Hope you enjoy and be sure to review, follow and favourite!

Check out more of my storiesJ Part 9 soon.


	9. Chapter 9 : Low Pulse

It's been to long I know! But ive been so busy recently and I forgot my password! Such a dramatic moment haha. But here is part 9.

Raph burrowed his head into Leos slow breathing chest.

"Why does he feel the need to torture us? Haven't you don enough to my family!?"

His eyes began to water, he knew that his anger wouldn't help anyone right now, and Leo probably didn't want to hear this right now. But Raph had a point, why did the shredder target Leo? He was not weak and he was not vulnerable. In fact, he was the strongest bother Raph had. Always putting others needs before his own and always preparing the team for anything. The time that he was nearly killed during the ambush was the first time Raph had ever seen Leo so down and broken.

Raph stared at Leo's lifeless body, the door slowly opened behind him and Donnie and Mikey came in.

"Any change?" Mikey's voice broke as he held back his worst fear. Losing his big brother.

Donnie walked over to Leo and held his hand on his wrist.

"His pulse is weak but there, he should be on the way to recovery but I need to change his medication on the drip to make sure he's not dehydrating." Don didn't know how else to put it he knew Leo might not wake up he was heavily sedated and seemed to be losing more of his pulse every time Donnie checked. But worrying Raph and Mikey would only make it worse. Yet lying to them was extremely difficult.

"What happens is well…. he doesn't wake up? What are we gunna do?" Mikey knew everyone was thinking this but he had to be brave enough to ask.

"Honestly little bro, I don't know… We have to be ready for anything and if he doesn't pull through I swear on Leos life I will protect you both." Raph knew that's what they needed to hear, that Raph who assumed he would be second in charge would protect them all. But it was a big burden to bear thinking of.

"I think that's what Leo would want" Donnie smiled at Raph knowing damn well what Leo would want is to be a family. But right now this was proving how strong the brothers really were.

Part 9 is over and I will try not to leave it so ling for part 10, but I now have a job and its difficult with work, hobbies and college to upload…. But I will try so keep reviewing and reading guys!


	10. Chapter 10 : Coma State

Part 10 is not going to be long its late here in the UK and honestly from reading other stories the longer the chapters the harder I find to read. So part 10 of this Leo fanfic, so far this is my favourite yet! So I hope you enjoy!

It had been two weeks since the brothers had last seen Leo's precious blue eyes, all they saw now was his eye lids occasionally flutter when Donnie checked his vital signs. Raph didn't enjoy leaving Leo's side he felt like if he was going to hear anyone's voice it would be his.

Mikey liked to baby Leo and even though he was "asleep" he would read Leo stories, the news anything to try and keep his still body occupied.

Meanwhile Donnie spent his time in the lab decided what to do about his brother and also to check his vital signs every 20 minutes, it was needed in this stage of his what was now diagnosed as a coma state.

April and Casey had been down often leaving flowers and cards but even now they could see the strain on this family, they offered their services but often were turned down. They understood why due to this family bond, they've always known this about the turtles but its only now been shown how strong it is.

"Hey guys me and Casey were wondering if we could stay the night tonight? It seems like a lots gone on recently and we want to help. We will be cooking you guys a meal and there is no questions you will all sleep tonight! Got it?!" Aprils voice was stern and everyone knew she meant business. No one dared to answer back so they all nodded and let her get carried away with her meal preparation.

"So does that mean no pizza?!" Mikey's eyes slowly dimmed knowing the answer was a stern

NO!

….

After dinner the brothers all sat round the table and started answer the questions from April and Casey. They ranged from just general how are you to everything about Leo and his condition. Donnie answered nearly all of them but when April stunned the brothers even Donnie was stuck.

"Guys, what if Leo never wakes up? What will you do about this team and bond you have? "Her voice lowered as she finished her question.

"Honestly April, I just don't know…." Raph slowly trailed off.

A loud cough and a few bangs were heard from upstairs and without thinking everyone at the table jumped to their feet and ran to Leo's room.

The sight upstairs was not what the family had hoped for…

Well part 10 is done and I hope to upload more as this is my favourite so far.

Keep reviewing, favouriting and everything you can do haha, bye for now.


	11. Chapter 11 : Attempt Two

Im back this week is like a super upload kind of week, I wanna get everything ready for a new story I have planned! Enjoy

 ** _Warning, disturbing scenes of Leonardo relates to self-harm, depression and suicide. If triggered, please stop reading and always remember you are loved._**

Entering Leo's room everyone's eyes burst open, to their brother on the floor in his own blood.

"I thought you said he was out cold Don?!" Raph's turned away sickened at the sight of his brother being pulled out of his blood by Donnie.

"He was but … unless his nightmares are now effecting him in his sleep?" Donnie pulled his brother up to reveal a more disturbing sight. Cuts along Leo's arms and legs, deep, red cuts gushing with blood. Panic set in.

"Oh my god get him to my room now! April you're with me!" Donnie screamed as he threw Leo to Mikey and ran to get his room followed by April to set up his lab.

Followed by all four brothers and Casey gently carrying Leo now aware of what had happened. When suddenly Mikey pointed out to Raph the razors on the floor and the tissues surrounding his bed. Raph grunted before looking away and continuing on to Donnie's lab. They lay Leo down and slowly began to walk away from the scene.

….

A few hours later Donnie came out and his face began to look sour.

"What is it Don?" Casey looked around the room to make sure everyone was aware of his presence.

"Well he is ok, I mean not okay but alive…. He lost a ton of blood and honestly I don't know how he isn't dead…. I just can't seem to work out how he was in a coma, woke up decided to nearly kill himself then fall asleep like it didn't happen?" Puzzled Donnie looked for answers.

"You mean he woke up?" Mikey looked in slight hope maybe it was the end of this madness?

"Um well kind of yea, he woke up while I was transfusing his blood and told me to just let him go, I demanded he held on but then he told me that it's what he wants…." Looking down Donnie felt a lump in his throat.

"He wanted to die? But we just got over this part. Man why can't get understand dying isn't an option?!" Raph punched the desk beside him and watched it crumble. Then it hit him….

"That's it, Leo is dealing with his inner demons, and like this table when something hard hits him mentally he crumbles, he breaks. And living is not an option!" Raph looked at his confused brothers before deciding to explain a little better.

"Leo needs to find a reason to live, a reason to ignore the shredder and focus on living. For instance, being our brother, out leader. He is what holds us together so when we fall apart its crumbling him!" Raph knew he was right and slowly his brothers glanced around realised they had got it.

"I see, well I mean we could try and talk to him but Raph I think it's more than demons… Ive had to diagnose him as not only catatonic but severely depressed. He is going to have to rely on anti-depressants for the rest of his life if he ever wants the chance to be his old self?"

Raph kind of guessed Leo had some kind of depression but to hear he may need to depend on medication for his whole life was something that hit him hard. The reality that depression was going to win was not an option for his fearless leader.

…

Man that was hard to write L but things may start looking up next chapter but Leo is going to have bad turns. Not sure how many more chapters will be involved what do you all think?


	12. Chapter 12 : The Fight Inside

Part 12 is here and ive seen the new turtle's movie! Woah is all I can say, it's just perfect!

 ** _Moments of self-harm, so please don't read if triggered!_**

…...

Raph looked down at his big brother feeling sorry for the state he was in, there were tubes in his neck, wrist and stomach. He had bandages over his wrists and neck. He had all sorts of medication and fluids being pumped into him.

Turns out Leo didn't just cut deep, he also cut a main artery in his left wrist.

"Why bro? Why?" Mikey asked, he had crept in to ty and give Raph some rest but it still burned inside to see him like this.

"Come here Mikey" Raph gestured his arm for Mikey to come near him. Pulling up a chair next to him Mikey sat down with Raph's comforting arm on his shoulder.

"Why would Leo want to leave us? I don't get it, he's what keeps us together…. Like seriously dude" Mikey knew that even Raph couldn't answer this but nor could Leo.

"It's difficult to say little bro, I mean he's facing some difficult thoughts right now but were a strong family. And Leo is by far the strongest. He will pull through, and if he don't ill have a serious talk with him!" Raph chuckled trying to light up the situation and saw Mikey even have a small smile on his face.

The door slowly opened and behind it was Donnie holding more bags and fluids.

"It's time for his check-up and bag change… you mind?" Donnie noticed his brothers were having a moment together but it had to be done.

"Don you dint need to ask, of course its fine!" Raph tried to comfort his awkward brother.

Gently changing Leos fluid bags and drip medication Donnie went on to take blood and check his pulse.

"Ugh" Leo groaned before slightly moving his head… everyone froze still it was the first sign of life in over a month.

"Leo?" Donnie asked confusingly.

Suddenly Leo started to panic, a sweat burst on his forehead and his pulse shot up high, it was a nightmare.

"Guys we gotta calm him down this is it!" Donnie shouted above all Leo's groans.

"This is what?!" Raph looked puzzled.

"I did research on Leo's condition and worked out that at some point he would have the breaking point night mare. If we can make him wake up it might just well… save him. Almost like destroying the shredder inside of Leo but without fighting. We need to use words of power, love and happiness…. It's the only hope. Because after this…. We might lose him for good." Donnie looked away afraid to meet his brother's eyes.

So they began to speak to Leo, using memories, kindness.

"Remember when we use to play chase in the sewers, you loved telling me how dangerous I was and I never listened. Well now I believe you I was totally stupid for trying to skateboard on the edge of the sewer pipe. But you were right, because you love us that much bro, Remember?" Mikey's words seemed to slow Leo's sweating.

But he began to hyperventilate, he couldn't breathe. His lungs felt tight with pressure like there was no escape. Voices, oh the voices so strong. But the faint voice of a loved one were close. And Leo held onto it with dear life! It's what his life depended on right now….

…...

Another section over with but Im hoping to update tonight again for part 13 as I want to finish this on a high as I am writing another Leo based story J But keep liking and following all the support means a lot.


	13. Chapter 13: The finale

**I know part 13 has taken a while but it is here! So enjoy** **J**

…..

Mikey continued to talk to Leo and bring in different memories and thoughts of him, slowly his sweating began to slow and then Donnie moved onto the chair and tried his story.

"Hey Leo it's me, Donny. I know its hard right now but please just listen. Remember that time when you were scared to attack the shredder after your injuries? We crept into his building and you suddenly panicked at the sight of the shredder? Well bring this to tonight's nightmare, his voice is still the same shredder you hate and we are still the voices you need. So please just come back?"

Leo groaned slightly and smiled through his pain. Donny knew he got somewhere but one more push from Raph was possibly all he needed.

Raphael sat on the edge of the bed and held Leos hand. Then he began his memories.

"Hey Leo as you can probably guess it's me Raph, or otherwise known as Hot head. I just wanted to say that I know your struggling now but we are all here. Waiting for you. I remember when I first saw you injured back when we were 10. You fell over and sprained your wrist. You couldn't even lift a pen let alone a katana blade. But when I was trapped by the hunters you made it there with your katana, set me free and even fought off the bad guys. All with a sprained wrist.

You did it yourself because you felt something was wrong and defied all possibilities of it going horrific. You did it Leo because no matter the situation, the chances or the possibilities you always come through and you always prove the chances wrong. You make life question your goals and you make us question if your either insane or a leader. All in all, your neither of them to me. You're big brother, and I wouldn't have you any other way bro."

Raph stopped and smiled down at Leo. He couldn't cry anymore as he has let go of all his tears to make sure it was special.

Suddenly Leo groaned, his eyes fluttered and he began to mutter words.

"Brothers, no fear, leader, family…" Then his blue eyes opened and he studied his surroundings as his vision because un blurred.

"Hey guys, im back" Leo smiled at them all and slowly moved his neck around.

Cheers could be heard all around the room, it didn't mean Leo was in great condition it just meant he was awake and alive.

Tears hit the brother's eyes and they all huddled around Leos chest and cried. Finally, after months of waiting their brother was home. And no shred head or metal cap man could prevent that.

 ** _Family is a odd thing, there are fights and there is love. Cherish all the moments a family has because even if your teenage mutant ninja turtles. The reality of when it can be taken away is more terrifying than the reality that you never said what you meant, just what you thought._**

 **…** **..**

 **There is my story over, it was a pleasure to write this story and I may add a follow up in the future? What do you think?**

 **It wasn't very long but carried a moving message and bond of the four brothers. So keep liking and following, for the stories only just begun.**

 **Leoraphdonnymikey. X x**


End file.
